A Dragons Christmas
by SawyarGunn
Summary: Its that time of year and everyone is celebrating.


A Dragons Christmas  
  
Authors notes: Duh right. It's the holidays and nobody can think of much else. So if we can celebrate why not let them all celebrate as well.  
  
  
  
The holidays had rolled around and despite the deep hatred between the colonies of space and the people of earth there was a strong scence of harmony and peace. Most of the fighting had subsided so the soldiers could go home to their families and friends. The Gundam pilots and Preventures took advantage of this lull to celebrate as well.  
  
Zechs and Lucrazia went to the Cinq Kingdom to have Christmas with Zechs little sister. There was to be a grand ball for them and everyone in the kingdom had been invited.  
  
Sally and Midii went to Europe to have a white Christmas with Mariemaya. They went to Verona Italy were a parade was held preceding the lighting of the largest tree in all of Europe when the Christmas Eve clock struck 12.  
  
Else where Quatre had summoned the other pilots to a party at his house. Trowa, Duo, and Heero all showed up with a gift to exchange with each other. (Wufei just showed up and tried to have fun that was enough)  
  
Rashid had gone out and bought a tree that still just brushed the ceiling of the main sitting room even after a few inches had been taken off the bottom. The gifts that everyone had brought were placed under the tree but Duo kept conveniently tripping over his as they decorated and the gifts were moved. (Newest trick in the book 'trip over your gift so the paper comes off.')  
  
There was traditional music for the time of year playing in the backround of the room only lit by the lights on the tree as the boys enjoyed a cup of Eggnog and marveled over the fine job they had done.  
  
"It's beautiful" remarked Quatre  
  
"Yep! Not to bad" Duo agreed.  
  
Later Quatre had suggested they all go and look at the light show that was put on by the every year by the Colony Police station. They all agreed that it had been marvelous  
  
On the way home they sang they're revised version of Rudoph the Red Nose Reindeer where the ending just happen to have Rudophs' nose as a laser and well the kids weren't to happy when they woke and found charred leather boots and Reindeer parachutes on the ground.  
  
When they returned that evening it was kinda late and everyone had exhausted themselves trying to come up with revised versions to every other song they could think of.  
  
"No I think it's wrong!" said Wufei " He sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake. Sounds like a stalker to me" They all laughed.  
  
"Its Relena!" said Duo with a sudden outburst of laughter. They all laughed harder  
  
"Hey I have a joke for y'all." Duo said. "Ok I heard this on the radio a while back and I thought it was kinda funny. Ok the joke is how the angel got on top the Christmas tree." Duo cleared hi throat.  
  
" Santa clause was out late one night at the North Pole Bar and Grill with some buddies of his shooting some pool and have fun and all right. Well he came home kinda late and Mrs. Clause was standing at the door with her rolling pin in hand she got all over him chewed him another one. Well Santa didn't feel to well so he went off to bed. Next morning he woke up and he went to check on the Reindeer and Dasher, Dancer and Prancer were dancing the night before and Prancer broke his leg. So Santa was there patching it up. Then he went to his office. He had four piles of paper work stacked up and like 20 lines on hold and a little angle poked his head in the door and said "Santa? Wuch ya want me to do with that Christmas tree?"  
  
"AHH!" they all died laughing. Even Mr. Injustice thought it was kind of funny.  
  
Later there was a visit or two by a few of Quatre's sister's to wish him and his friends a happy New Year.  
  
They all went off to bed late that night after repedidly trying to convince Duo that there was no Santa.  
  
Trowa and Quatre shared a room. And Duo and Heero shared one as well. Wufei had is own room kind of by him self even though the only thing separating him from Duo and Heero was a very thin wall. (He heard everything and it made him sick.) However he couldn't sleep. Even after all the noise had stopped late in to the night, the silence even bothered him. He couldn't get in to the spirit he assumed. So he left his room and took a small walk down the hall.  
  
He was never much for holidays or parties. He paused in front of the room that held the tree and gifts neatly placed under it. He walked out to the large balcony were a string of lights lit up the railing. He stood there and gazed at the sky.  
  
Slowly, a single snowflake fell and landed on his face. He blinked gently as the hardly noticeable impacted hit him just above the eye and melted almost instantly. Then another fell gently landing on his hand. More and more fell until the sky was dotted with tiny white crystals.  
  
He closed his eyes gently and spoke to the sky.  
  
"It was always your favorite time wasn't my love. The holidays, the parties, the lights, you loved it all." He sighed in heavy thought and bowed his head slightly. "I remember how your eyes used to light up when the tree we had was finished. So bright it always was. But your eyes were brighter and when we sang your voice was stronger then even the largest bow of the tree. I'll never forget the first gift you gave me. That first kiss we shared under the Missal toe. It was totally unexpected but it just happened." He opened his eyes now and bowed his head as if in a pray, staring down at his hands. They rested softly on the rail as snow fell around them. "How long has it been?" he asked more to him self now. " How long has it been since they took your Christmases away from you. I haven't been able to bring my self to think of it, it brings so many memories." A brief vision popped in his mind as he remember sitting by a fire and opening a present with her on Christmas Eve. Something warm fell upon his cheek. He raised his hand to brush it off but another fell at that same time. "Tears?"  
  
The great Dragon had shed a tear and more were coming. It felt good to cry. He thought as he stood there gazing at the silouhet of trees. "You would like this wouldn't you? It's like a living Christmas card." It really was a living Christmas card. Snow slowly falling to the ground and the trees in the backround to make it all looked like a masterpiece.  
  
He shivered. Finally realizing how cold it really was and walked inside.  
  
Again he passed the tree and now some how it seemed brighter. He smiled and went off to bed.  
  
"Come on Wufei Get up! Its Christmas man lets go!!" Duo demanded as he raced through the house like a kid trying to wake everyone up.  
  
There were presents under the tree for them all and Wufei even got one.  
  
A picture frame.  
  
He smiled so slightly that nobody seemed to notice and watched the others open their gifts.  
  
Rashid and Duo took many pictures of them all having fun and when the film was developed Wufei took one of them all standing in front of the tree they had all decorated. Together.  
  
SawyarGunn  
  
Lighthouse Corp. 


End file.
